Many consumers desire to order items, goods, or products remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a personal computer or mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. At least some known web hosting systems include search engines that allow consumers to enter search criteria and generate search results based on the consumer's search criteria. Known search engines may generate and display product lists to consumers via a website including products that are selected based on the search criteria.
Along with the complete search results, known search engines may also include one or more categories or facets associated with the items, goods, or products in the search results. Each facet may include one or more values. Typically, the customer can select one or more values in the categories, in an effort to narrow the search results and provide more relevant products in the search results. For example, common categories may include the manufacturer or brand of the goods, color of the goods, gender (of the intended user), and/or size. By selecting one or more of the values in the categories, the customer may narrow the search results.
However, in some instances the categories displayed to the customer may not be relevant to the customer's search query, and thus, the customer experience may be degraded. The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.